


Home

by donutloverxo



Series: The donuts series [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Size Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Virgin Reader, Virgin Steve, illusions to stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You tell Steve your secret and tells you his.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The donuts series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Home

You swung yours and Steve’s interlaced hands back and forth as he walked you to your apartment. He was always so warm, fitting so perfectly against every part of you. You didn’t really know if this is the best time to come clean about the strange feeling gnawing at you.

“Is there anything wrong?” You were snapped out of your thoughts by his voice. “I know my friends can be a lot sometimes, but I think they’re all in love with you now. Nat asked for your number. I didn’t give it to her, of course, had to confirm with you first.” You both stopped as you reached your apartment.

“Isn’t she a notorious spy? I’m sure she can find it anyway,” you reminded him. You’d always loved the black widow but you didn’t know if you could hang out with her without making a fool of yourself.

“Yeah, I guess. Did you like them?” he wanted to know. He wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t, but it'd be nice if you got along with his weird, dysfunctional family.

“Yes, of course. They did come on a bit strong but I like 'em,” you swallowed a lump of air “but that’s not what I'm worried about.”

“What is it?” he frowned.

“I know - I’m probably being crazy. It may not seem like it but I can be kinda neurotic,” he nodded to let you keep going “I just feel like someone is stalking me or following me.”

“Okay,” he said taking in the new information “Why would you feel that way?”

“Like my stuff gets misplaced. My comb and my clothes, the coasters. It could be my roommates but they mostly just let me be, they’ve never been nosy and they said they didn’t touch anything. And you know just intuition I guess - that someone is watching me.”

He looked as if he was in deep thought and you regretted ever saying anything. Really it would’ve cost you nothing to shut your trap and go back to your apartment.

“Is it okay if I see your apartment - ”

“Absolutely now!” you blurted.

He said your name sternly in order to chastise you, “Why won’t you let me see it?”

“Steve, it’s so bad. It’s okay,” you chuckled nervously “I’ll just get kidnapped and killed I guess. Maybe this is the last time we see each other, goodbye.” you leaned up on your tippy toes to press a peck on his cheek before scurrying back in your building.

“Not so fast, kitten.” he grabbed your elbow “I’m seeing it whether you like it or not.”

There was no way he could go home or get a blink of sleep knowing there might be a slightest possibility that someone was stalking you.

He followed you up the stairs, examining the door and the doorframe.

_No signs of forced entry. Just a worn out door._

He looked around the apartment, it was messy. Clothes and books scattered everywhere, piles of dishes in the sink. He went through your closet, your bathroom, not really finding anything unusual.

He sat down on your sticky sofa – how a sofa could be sticky was beyond him “Would anyone want to hurt you?” he asked.

You twiddled with your fingers, “Not really. I mean maybe I’ve said no to a couple of guys asking me out on dates. But like who’d want to go to mcdonalds on the first date? And I like mcdonalds! You’ve never had any, right?”

“Focus, sweetheart.” he groaned, rubbing his face. If his enemies were trying to harm you, he doubted they’d leave any traceable clues behind. He couldn’t risk it, “Pack you bags, you’re coming with me.” he instructed.

You scoffed, “Just like that? You aren’t going to ask me if I _want_ to come?” Yeah you liked him and all but if he thought he was going to boss you around...

He said your name again in _that_ tone, which made you as aroused as it made you angry. He shook his head “It’s probably, and hopefully, nothing. But it will make me feel better if you live with me for a bit. At least until I can get to the bottom of this.”

“How long would that take?”

“I don’t know...” he trailed off.

“Fine then,” you huffed. Packing up your clothes and books.

***

Steve’s apartment was the complete obverse of yours. Clean and tidy with neutral tones. Not a speck of dust - it looked as if no one lived there.

You laid flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan as he made room for your clothes in his closet.

“So like... we’re moving in now?” you wondered and then panicked at his lack of response “Not that I mind. I’d love to live here and sleep on an actual bed instead of my mattress. New York isn’t cheap, I have to live with three roommates,” you laughed and then sat up to look at him, “Steve?”

“Hm?” he had emptied a drawer, moving your clothes in it “Yeah. Maybe we should - move in together.” he cleared his throat. “But let’s not think about that right now.”

“I’m excited to cuddle with you,” you babbled before you could stop your stupid, impulsive tongue. “I mean - you just looks so comfortable and big. You just give nice hugs and like, to sleep all warm and with a bear hug would be so nice. Oh god, just kill me,” you slapped your forehead.

You were always the one who initiated anything sexual only to have him turn you down. He must think you’re some kind of slut or horndog while he was as pure as they come.

“You’re fine, sweetheart,” he chuckled, hugging your face to his stomach, “I’m excited to cuddle, too. I haven’t with anyone in a long time,” he confessed rocking you back and forth.

His plans to execute his mission would have to be put on hold for now. He wouldn’t want you to think he was taking advantage of your vulnerable state.

You propped your chin up on his hard stomach to look at him lovingly gazing down at you “You take such good care of me, Stevie. And I don’t do anything for you,” you pouted.

“That’s not true. You teach me things,” he stroked your jutted lower lip.

“Yeah, like who the Kardashians are or what they do,” you puffed your cheeks, just now realising how useless you were to him.

You did let him look at your face as long as he wanted so maybe not completely useless...

“That’s just what you do for the people you love,” he stated, matter-of-factly and so casually.

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

“You just said you loved me. Indirectly, but you did!” you stood up straight, jabbing a finger in his chest and accusing him.

“So what?” he shrugged.

“What the heck do you mean so what?!”

“It's the truth, I’m not going to take it back.” he folded his hands over his chest.

“Just - I’m not asking you to take it back, you noob! Say it properly.” you demanded.

“Why?”

“Because! Then, I might say it back.”

“Fine,” he smiled. He had been meaning to say it for a while but he didn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable, “I love you.”

“I love you, too... then,” you whispered, looking away as you felt your cheeks heat up.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” he smirked.

You were going to retort, then you noticed the thick book on his desk “Is that... sex for dummies?”

“No... uh...” he trailed off, being caught red handed. For some reason he didn’t feel completely horrible. “I’ve just been doing research, for you - for us,” he blushed.

“Research huh? You need to start at the basics?”

“Yeah, I do.” he sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him and you plomped beside him “I’ve never done it before.” he revealed.

A huge weight lifted off his heart. Although he had never technically lied to you, it felt good to share a somewhat embarrassing part of himself.

“That’s good,” you hummed as you laid your head on his shoulder.

“Why?” he frowned.

“Because I am too. So maybe it’ll be less intimidating - if that makes sense.”

“That’s not possible,” he shifted his neck to look at you.

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous. How could you have never - ”

“Well, you’re even more gorgeous how have you never done it before?”

“I didn’t always look like this, doll. Women weren’t too keen on being with a scrawny skinny guy.”

You felt your heart swell at his words and the sad, distant eyes he often gets when he thinks of the past. “I didn’t know. I mean I saw your pictures and you were so cute... I find it hard to believe women didn’t want you.”

“Maybe I looked cute to you because you _love_ me,” he grinned as he teased.

“Yeah, okay, you dork.” you snorted.

“Would you say it again, please?” he asked, tracing your knuckles with his finger.

“I love you, Steve,” you giggled, pressing your lips to his, “In fact - I love you so much, I want you to be my first.”

“Are - are you sure?” he gulped as you climbed on top of his bed, kneeling before him - waiting for him. “I’d love that, sweetheart.” he scrambled to get on the bed, crawling over to you, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

You quickly unbuttoned his shirt, helping him take it off and then throw it away. He pulled the helm of his undershirt out of his pants, taking it off his shoulders. You sighed as you took in his naked form. He was _perfect_. He belonged in on a magazine cover.

You massaged your lips over his, his fumbling fingers working on undoing the zip of your dress.

“Wait,” you pulled away, gulping and then taking deep breathes. Your heart hammering in your chest – you’re about to be naked in front of the love of your life, since he’s the only one you’ve ever loved _in that_ _way_. “I - I’m not a like... model...” you wince at your lack of vocabulary “Or very articulate, apparently,” you mumbled.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he titled his head, his forehead creasing as he frowned.

“I’m just saying - don’t expect much.” You bit your lower lip, admiring the curve of his pectoral, the dips of his abs, he looked as if he was carved by gods.

Laughing, he shook his head at you, “I can promise you,” he pressed a kiss to your knuckles, his nimble fingers working on sliding the sleeves off your arms, “Whatever’s under here, I’ll love it. Just as I love you.”

“St - stop being so cheesy!” you blurted, your hands feebly attempting to cover your chest, but he pushed them away. Sucking a mark on the curve of your breast, just about your bra.

“I thought you liked it when I was cheesy,” he said against your hot skin. The vibrations from his voice reverberating in your skin, making shivers shoot up your spine.

“Okay, fine! But I swear if you laugh or something I’ll smack you so hard,” you grumbled, your hands going behind your back to unhook your bra.

“Wait, let me do that, please,” he didn’t wait for an answer, as he unhooked it, the material was almost offending to his eyes, hiding you from him.

He looked down at your naked chest, just staring and admiring, rubbing a nipple with the pad of his thumb and then experimentally pinching it between his fingers. He stopped immediately when he heard you gasp and pull away from his touch “I’m sorry, doll. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” you shook your head “it was good just unexpected.”

“That’s good then. You tell me when you’re uncomfortable or hurting, okay?”

“Yes, I will.”

He gently pushed you back to lay on the couch. His mouth taking it’s time to savor your breasts, biting, sucking, nibbling, doing whatever he can think of to see what makes you tick the most. You clutched his head, locking it close to your chest as he bit you, running his tongue over the hardened bud.

“Oh - ” you let out a strangled moan.

He wasn’t having any of that. He knew you’d be shy but there was no way he’d have you be quiet just because you were embarrassed. You didn’t need to be embarrassed with him.

Reluctantly, letting a nipple go with a ‘pop’ he looked down at you. So beautiful and perfect and _under_ him.

“What - what happened?” you looked down at your breasts “I have to say, I didn’t know a guy could be so obsessed with titts. You must have a fetish or something.” you giggled. Mostly to lighten the thick tension that seemed to be lingering in the air, what with his intense stare directed at you.

“I’m not a guy,” he stated, pushing his trouser and his briefs past his hips “I’m a man,” he threw them on the floor, leaving him completely bare in front of you.

“Holy shit.” you exclaimed as your jaw literally dropped at the _sheer_ size of him. His hard, pulsating cock slapping against his lower abdomen.

Now, you weren’t an expert on cocks. Far from it. They mostly looked weird, which seemed to be the common consensus when it came to male genitalia. But this -this was something else. You had half a mind of whipping out your phone and taking a picture, just so you could make your friends jealous. Also because it was just too unique to not capture and keep with you forever.

“That’s a monster cock, Steve.” Was the first thing you said. Because that’s all you could think of right now. Not that it’s perfect rosy pink head and shaft, the creamy white precum dripping down his shaft, with thick veins, the blond curls sitting on top like a crown. Making it the most perfect cock in the universe - probably. Which was all great but - “how is it gonna fit?”

“You don’t like it?” he blushed, rubbing the back of his head and staring the mattress. He knew he was big. But he always thought that it was supposed to be a good thing.

“Steve, are you kidding me? It’s so pretty, of course I like it! I would like it even if it wasn’t because it’s attached to you but I think I might be in love with it?” he cocked his head like a confused puppy, mouthing a ‘what’ “I’ve just - I’ve got a small pussy, okay? I’m worried it _literally_ won’t fit.”

“Only one way to find out, princess.” He traced the elastic of your panties with his forefinger.

“Princess?”

“Yeah, you seem to like them.” he snapped the elastic.

You gasped as you remembered. Your second fatal wardrobe choice today -taking a deep breath and gathering enough courage to look down and confirm your suspicions. Yep there it was. The frozen panties you had bought during your ‘let it go' phase. Elsa’s face staring right back at you, taunting you so cruelly.

“Hey, Steve. Can we pretend this never happened? I mean those are just normal blue panties, whatever are you talking about?” you smiled nervously.

“Oh, no, sweetheart. I’m not letting this one go. You’ll always be my princess now. There’s nothing you can do about it.” He smirked “Now lay back.”

You plomped back down on the mattress, “Elsa’s a queen not a princess. I guess it is my own fault,” you whimpered.

“Don’t worry, princess. I think it’s cute.” he teased, his tongue tracing the stretch marks on your hips and then moving onto the ones on your thighs. “Though, you’re more like Anna than Elsa. So still a princess.”

You just ‘humphed' choosing to sulk for a bit. “Just wait till you see the power puff girls.”

“I’m sure I’ll love them, too. But these have to come off.” he rolled the panties down your thighs as you lifted your hips to help him out a bit. Then he remembermed what he was about to tell you, “And another thing, don’t you try to stay quiet. I want you to be as loud as you’d like.” he said before he spread your legs to make room for him.

He was more than glad that you hadn’t shaved - even if you had he wouldn’t really care. He kissed the curls on top of your mould, his face right in front of your cunt, his breathe hitched, he was rendered completely awestruck.

It was more perfect than he would’ve ever imagined. Your lips glistening as your arousal leaked passed your hole. He slipped a firm stripe up with his tongue to get a quick taste, causing your pussy to grow wetter.

“Taste like cherries, doll.” he said, his mouth wrapped around your pussy as he sucked your clit.

You arched your back off the bed, “Fuck, Stevie, that’s so oh - ” you threw your head back, feeling his tongue enter your soaked hole. The muscle massaging your intimate walls - it was so debauched and so lovely at the same time. “I think I’m gonna come...” you mumbled incoherently, not even able to string a whole sentence together.

You thought you had had orgasms before, with your fingers or the back of an electric toothbrush, boy were you wrong. This was much more intense, more real and almost tangible, the waves of pleasure crashing into you. You clamped your eyes shut, screaming at the top of your lungs – not sure if your body could tolerate feeling _that_ good.

You whined as you felt him pull away, shivering as the cold air hit your cunt. He pushed a finger inside, his was much thicker and fuller than yours, you felt stretched out already.

Pushing another finger in “Shit,” he choked as he felt you clamping down on him “You’re so unbelievably tight,” he wondered out loud. “We’ll have to get you ready, _princess_. You were right, you do have a small pussy. Small and cute just like you,” he wanted to look up to check in on you but he literally couldn’t take his eyes off of the mesmerizing sight of his fingers slowly fucking you.

You gasped and screamed coming around his fingers, you felt as if you’d be dazed for weeks. When you came too you look up at him - hovering above you.

Caressing your cheek, his sky blue eyes now pitch black. His other hand squeezed the curve of your hips. He breathed out your name before peppering butterfly kisses all over your face. “You okay?” he asked and you nodded. “Do you want to uh... keep going? Or we could call it a night. Either ways fine with me.”

You hummed, acutely award of his hard pole pressing in to your soft stomach. To tease him - and mostly out of curiosity, you wrapped your hand around him. “God, Steve,” you gaped at him, he was so thick you couldn’t even wrap your hand around it.

He flushed and hid his face in the crook of your neck, his mouth immediately working on sucking a hickey.

You started stroking his length, “Maybe, I could do what you did to me? Like suck you off.”

“No,” he stopped his assault on your neck and looked down at you, swatting your hand away, “This is your night.”

“Steve,” you rolled your eyes. “I think I want to. But... let’s go slow.”

He give you a small nod before he got up and started rummaging through his dresser. You sat up on your butt, asking him what he was looking for.

“Here it is,” he said as he pulled out a bottle, hurrying back to you, but not before taking a moment to thoroughly admiring you. He had a beautiful naked woman in his bed - he wondered what Bucky would have said if he had gotten the chance to tell him.

“Come back, please,” you said stretching out your arms and making grabby hands “Why did you leave? I thought you loved me.”

He sat on his hunches in front of you, kissing your hair, “I’m so sorry, baby, lay back down now,”

“I missed you,” you shivered as you felt him massage a cool liquid to your slippery cunt.

“I was literally gone for two seconds,” he laughed, squirting a generous amount to his length, he wasn’t so gentle or careful when he covered himself in it. But then again he wasn’t as delicate as you.

“Two seconds too long. What is that?” you looked down and eyed the clear liquid dripping down his length.

“It’s lube. Supposed to make it better or easier or - uh - both,” he closed the bottle, placing it on his night stand.

“Oo, researchs paying off, I see,” you teased, wiggling your brows.

“I never half-ass anything. Now, are you ready?”

You giggled a ‘yes' as he gulped, even if you were ready he wasn’t so sure if he was. He was the embodiment of testosterone and masculinity. He was supposed to be the ideal man. You probably had high expectations of him - just like everyone else.

He lined himself up to your entrance “I hope I don’t disappoint you, doll.” He couldn’t even look you in the eyes.

“Steve, you could never disappoint me. Please believe me.” you said earnestly as he took a deep breath.

Pushing into your heat, he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on yours, getting lost in the feel of it. So hot and tight and snug and perfect. Everything he could ever dream of and more. He would’ve burst right then and there but then he heard your soft whispers prompting him to open his eyes and see you crying beneath him.

He panicked, whispering your name over and over again, about to pull out of you and put you out of your misery.

He had made you cry thrice now. _Never_ again.

You stopped him - wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him closer to you. You shook your head “No, I want it, please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not, just keep going,” you pleaded.

He sighed, pushing a few more inches, slightly wiggling his hips to make sure he was buried deep within you. He stayed still for a while to let you get accustomed to him. “Is this okay? Are you okay?” he choked. He _really_ had to exercise self control to stop his body from ramming into you and fuck you into the mattress.

You squirmed under him, your breathing labored “I just feel so full and stretched out.” and like you were being split in half.

He snaked a hand between your bodies, rolling your nub between his fingers to distract you as his hips retreated, his cock halfway out of your cunt before he steadily pushed back in. He kept up for a while, looking at your face twisting in pleasure, as you bit your lower lip.

“Feels good, huh?” he asked even though he didn’t really need an answer. It was written all over your face.

And then... he looked down to where your bodies were joined - blood smeared between your legs and on his length and pelvis. His breath hitched, his thrusts haltered for a second - too afraid that he had hurt you to the point that you were now bleeding.

His hand travelled down from your clit to the inside of your thigh, collecting some of it on his thumb before sucking it off quickly. He moaned at the irony taste of it. He looked down again to see crimson painted all over, it was a mess he can’t have you looking at it.

He did that to you. He was your first, the first to be inside you, to feel your snug walls hugging him tightly, to taste you. And he damn well intended to be the last. The only man to ever be inside you.

He leaned over you, wrapping an arm around your waist so you were as close to him as possible. You were all thick curves and soft rolls, a stark contrast to his taut hard muscles. It was amazing how well you both complimented each other.

He started pumping into you, increasing his pace till he was hitting your cervix – which had you throwing your head back.

“Please, please make me come,” you cried. A fire burning in the pit of your stomach, tension ready to snap in seconds, you dug your nails in his back, surely drawing blood.

“Go ahead, doll. Come around my cock. It’s yours - I’m all yours.” he choked as he felt you clenching around his length, he kept pushing into you to fuck you through it. He bit your neck as he emptied himself deep inside you, a few more thrusts to keep his spend in your cunt. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want it to spill out.

He panted, dropping some of his weight on you but making sure not to crush you. “How was that?”

“Oh god, I think I saw stars at one point.” you answered as you stroked his hair.

He stayed inside you for a while, to commit the bliss he was feeling to memory. He propped himself up on his elbows, placing a soft lingering kiss on your lips before pulling out of you.

You whined and then mewled at the emptiness. He cooed out your name and kissed your knee. “I’ll be right back, baby,” he promised.

Making his way to the bathroom he cleaned the fluids of his soft cock, taking a clean towel and running it under hot water he quickly got back to you.

He spread your legs to give him better access but then decided to take a minute to admire your swollen, fucked out cunt for a bit. He smiled at his cream seeping out of your hole. He felt possessive over you, you belonged to him, a part of him was inside you.

“Steve, what are you doing?” you rubbed your eyes, fighting back a yawn.

“Nothing. Just let me look for a while.” He’d surely paint it when he could for sure and immortalise it because it was own of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He finally cleaned you up, couldn’t help but grin when he cleaned your lips - making you whimpered.

He tossed the cloth aside and covered you with a comforter. Laying beside you he pulled you into him, your head resting on his chest.

“You have to pee in a while, sweetheart.”

“Hm, why?”

“To prevent UTIs”, he said nuzzling your hair.

“Seriously, how do you know so much?” you wondered.

“I’ll draw you a nice warm bath. I got those big bath bombs you like.” he promised. After a beat he called out your name, to check if you were sleeping.

“Yeah,” you grumbled.

“I - would you ever consider marrying me?” he asked in a small voice, drawing random patterns on your shoulder.

Normally he would’ve kept his mouth shut and such thoughts to himself. He’s only known you for two months, while it would’ve been okay to ask for your hand so soon in the forties, he doubted it was now.

“Are you proposing?” you looked up at him and furrowed your brows.

“No, I was just, letting my intentions known? It’s - I don’t know a lot about courting or this world but I know you - and you feel like home. I’m just being honest I guess.” he rambled “Of course, you don’t have to answer right now or at all.”

Marriage seemed like a fairy tale. A 'fix it' of sorts. A promise that you’d be his forever and he was someone who had lost everyone he’d ever care about. If there was a chance he could hold onto you forever, he’d take it in a heartbeat.

“Well, good,” you laid your head back on his beating heart “because if you’re proposing you have to do it right. I’ll be telling that story to everyone forever - and a nice big ring of course.”

“Would you say yes then?” he smiled.

“You’ll have to get down on a knee to find out,” you snickered “I’m kidding! I’ll say yes but not right now. My mother would never let me get married before graduating. Not even to Captain America. Besides it’s sort of too soon.”

“I can take waiting, doll. I’ll wait as long as it takes.” he stared at the ceiling as you drifted off. For now he was content with the promise and daydreams of a happy life together.


End file.
